


Adventures in Babysitting

by AlexHunt



Series: The Orphanage (Blades of Light and Shadow) [2]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: Adopted, Babysitting, F/M, Orphanage, Sugar High - Freeform, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Threep tries babysitting.This takes place sometime after Lydo is rescued but before any other children are brought to the orphanage [This follows The Start of Something New mini series]Rayden calls Threep “Kitty” and Threep has accepted it because Rayden gives him all the pets and scratches.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Orphanage (Blades of Light and Shadow) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774255





	Adventures in Babysitting

Daenarya rested her head on Mal’s shoulder, her fingers entwined with his between them. The moon above them near its peak, casting a warm glow over the streets of White Tower.

“I’m glad we could escape for a short while. These past few weeks have been—” he paused, his mouth tugging up as he thought back. They hadn’t expected to take two children in quite so soon, but they never regretted it, not even for one moment. They couldn’t have asked for two more wonderful children than Rayden and Lydo. 

“Perfect?” 

Mal turned her into him as they reached their home. He lifted her chin, his lips brushing over hers, parting them just slightly. He kissed her softly and slowly taking advantage of their last few moments alone. “Perfect.” 

They quietly opened their front door, trying to avoid the creaky floorboards, as not to wake the boys. 

“YAYYY!!! You’re home!” Rayden ran straight to Daenarya almost knocking her back as he threw his arms around her. 

Her eyes widened at the unexpected greeting. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

The young boy shrugged, his entire body practically shaking as he bounced in place. 

Mal scooped him up, holding Rayden steadily in his arms. “Let’s get you to bed!”

“But we can’t sleep yet!” Rayden’s mouth and eyebrows turned down. “We still have to finish our party!”

“What party?” Daenarya questioned hesitantly, brushing the boy’s hair away from his face. 

“We wanted to make you a surprise party but then we didn’t know how, so we started to color some pictures, and then we got hungry so we had some sugared pears, but then there we found some almond cakes in the cupboard and we thought we could make you a pretty dessert so we go the cakes and we put it on the table and then we added our drawings and then we got some flowers from the garden in the back and then it was really pretty but then we remembered we were still hungry but Kitty found the honey cakes, but they weren’t really sticky like they should be so we got more honey, but then it spilled a little so we got honey on our fingers and Kitty’s fur got all sticky, but it tasted really good so it was okay. But then, it dripped on the almond cake and Kitty said we had to try it to see if it was still okay for you and it was but it was really good so we accidentally ate it, but it was really, really good. And then the rest of the honey fell and Kitty got stuck! So now we have to find something for you! So you have to stay here until it’s finished.” 

Mal’s brow furrowed as the boy’s rambling drew to a close. “Threep!”

“I appear to be quite stuck,” the Nesper noted as they entered the kitchen. The honey on his wings caught on the cabinet leaving the creature unable to get free. “Though, I suppose—” He licked his paws, continuing to clean the sweet treat off of his fur. “—it’s not all bad!” 

Daenarya brushed her fingers over Lydo’s back. The older boy had fallen asleep, his head resting on the table, probably crashing from all the sugary snacks they consumed. Her attention shifted to Threep, “We’ll deal with you later.”

“Is Lydo okay?” 

“He just fell asleep.” She reached for Rayden taking him from Mal. “Like what you are going to do right now.”

“But,” he began, though her stern gaze stopped him. “Okay...Night, night, Kitty.” Rayden opened and closed his hand, waving at the Nesper. He wrapped his arms around Daenarya’s neck, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment as he snuggled into her. 

“Can you get Lydo?”

Mal carefully moved the chair and lifted Lydo up. The boy rubbed his groggy eyes, before falling asleep once more in the rogue’s arms. His gaze narrowed at Threep. **“Don’t get up. I’ll do it.”**

“Why thank you,” Threep replied, preening his fur. “Perhaps afterward you can help free me.”

“You keep thinking that,” Mal smirked, turning out the lights in the room. A night stuck in the kitchen might do him some good. Perhaps he’d even learn the consequences of too many sweets. 

He and Daenarya carried the boys up to their room, tucking them under their covers. Even Rayden was finally coming down from his sugar high, yawning as he pulled Beary into his arms.

“Everything still perfect?” Mal raised his brow suppressing his laugher.

She looked at the two boys nuzzling safely into their beds, knowing that despite the mess downstairs, they would never know abandonment again. Her smile growing, “Still perfect.”


End file.
